Meeting The Mother In Law
by enchantment1972
Summary: It's still the early days of Leela's arrival on Gallifrey and Andred is taking her to meet his mother. Out of all the tests that she has faced, she worries the most if it is the meeting with her future mother-in-law that will meet with approval. **Part of the Soldier and the Savage series
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** There is a scene in The Invasion of Time where Andred tries to help Leela pick out something to wear to the Fourth Doctor's induction ceremony for Lord President and he becomes so tired of waiting for her to find something that he is over enthusiastic when she holds up the ugliest dress. A brief mention of that scene will be referenced in the story. Also, there is an inside joke at the end of the story that refers to a scene from She's Worth It.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything in relation to Dr. Who.

_Alien_, muses Andred's mother, Ambalika, as she strolls leisurely through the corridors of the Citadel. _I'm going to have an alien for a daughter-in-law._

She continues to allow her thoughts to roam as she recalls everything Andred had told her about the Sontaran invasion and Leela and the Doctor's part in saving Gallifrey. Theta Sigma, her old friend, became a renegade long ago before recently ascending to the office of Lord President and then back to renegade again. She laughs softly to herself as she ponders, _Will wonders never cease? Oh, Theta, you always brought such life to the Academy. Things were never dull when you were around._

As she nears the community dining area, she observes her surroundings and notes that Andred and his bride-to-be have yet to arrive. Ambalika decides to seat herself while she waits and takes a moment to ruminate, _I do have to wonder though, Theta Sigma, what have you brought upon my House?_

******Meanwhile, in Leela's living quarters******

Andred's grip continuously tightens and releases on the armchair as he taps his foot impatiently while Leela prepares to meet his mother.

"Andred, are you alright?" questions Leela in concern. "You act as though a predator's about to strike."

"There is, Leela," he replies dryly. "Remember, we're meeting my mother."

Leela smiles in response and reassures, "I'm sure that she's not that bad, Andred." Then with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, she adds, "Besides, if you're that worried that she's going to cause problems between us then I'll simply kill her."

Andred's foot pauses mid-tap while he clutches the armrest for support and suffers a moment of stunned silence before Leela breaks out into laughter. "That's not funny, Leela!"

Leela struggles to catch her breath as she gasps, "Oh, Andred, you should have seen the look on your face!" Her chuckles immediately subside once she spies his stern expression.

Obviously still trying to contain her amusement, Leela clears her throat as she calms down enough to apologize. "I'm sorry, Andred, I shouldn't tease you when you're so upset."

She walks over to him to put her arms around him while she settles herself in his lap. Andred advises, "Anymore wriggling and we won't make it to the luncheon with my mother." He rests his forehead against hers with a sigh and states, "Which, come to think of it, may not be such a bad idea."

Leela smiles softly as she lays her hand on the back of his neck and slowly drags her fingers through his hair in an effort to calm him. When he begins to hum peacefully, she poses, "Just relax, my love. I'm sure everything will be fine."

He gazes at her steadily, watching the various emotions flit across her face, each one revealing her own nervousness, hope and trepidation. He has been so caught up in his own worry and with the aftermath of the Sontaran invasion that he has forgotten all of the adjustments and prejudices that Leela has had to face since deciding to remain on Gallifrey.

During the time that she had been there, Leela had went from the Doctor's companion traveling throughout time and space to being forced to remain shut up in the Citadel until every test that the High Council had ordered was performed and returned with results that met with their satisfaction. Not to mention, the numerous slurs that they had encountered in way of repugnant looks, condescending tones and murmurs and hushed whispers of 'alien' and 'invader'.

For the first time in what felt like a long time, Andred relinquishes all of the stress and aggravation that they've both experienced the past week and focuses all of his attention on her. "You're right, Leela," he declares more confidently than he actually feels. "I'm sure that I'm worrying over nothing."

He leans back as he takes her hands in his own and studies her features. "And how are you holding up? I know that this hasn't been the easiest week for you."

"I'm fine, Andred," she replies half-heartedly. When he opens his mouth to contradict her, she adds, "Honestly, I am fine. It's just…," she trails off with downcast eyes not wanting to upset him again.

"Just?" he insists as he places his hand under her chin to force her to meet his gaze.

She releases her own frustrated sigh as she confides, "It's just all of the tests that they've done. Every time that I think that it's over, your Council comes up with something else." The trace of disgust on her face rapidly changes to one of worry as she asks her next question. "Can they prevent us from having a child, Andred? What happens if the results of the tests are not what they want to see? Will they not allow us to have a family or even marry?"

His hold on her hands tightens as he explains, "It's true that the tests they're performing are to determine not only if we're genetically compatible but also if any child that we produce would be genetically acceptable as well. If the results are not to their liking, they can deny us access to the Looms but they _cannot_ deny us the right to marry."

A sudden spark of indignation alights in Leela's eyes as she bolts upright from Andred's lap and crosses her arms in defiance. There is fire in her gaze when she turns to him and vehemently proclaims, "They have no right to deny us _anything_!" She stalks back and forth across the room while claiming, "Do not misunderstand me, Andred! I am very grateful that they cannot stop our marriage but I absolutely refuse to take part in those Looms! They are unholy and unnatural and I will not allow my child to be born of a machine!"

Andred swiftly crosses the room and takes Leela in his arms in a gesture of comfort. "Neither will I, Leela, I swear. You have given up everything for me and I won't have you giving up any more. On this you have my most solemn vow. I would be honored if you would carry my child."

Leela clings to him tightly as she counters, "It would be a privilege for both of us, Andred. The Sevateem consider the birth of a child a great blessing for the union between a man and woman." She pulls back to tell him, "And please never feel as though I have given up anything to be with you. You have given me everything as hopefully I will for you. That is how it should be between a husband and wife."

"You already have, my love," he whispers as he kisses her gently. "You have given me more than I could have ever thought possible."

Their romantic interlude is interrupted by the alarm chimes reminding them of their meeting. They both look at each other with resigned expressions before parting with one last kiss so that Leela can go dress for the luncheon.

He halts her departure when he grabs her arm and questions, "Do you need me to help you pick out anything?"

"Oh, yes please, Andred," she remarks dryly. "Because we both know how well that worked out last time."

He returns her teasing smile with his own sarcastic one while she retreats behind the changing screen. "Besides," she calls out, "Rodan helped me choose something that she said would be more appropriate."

Andred returns to his seat and scans the room for K-9. "Leela, where is K-9 today? He's not with the Council again, is he?"

"No," returns Leela with a hint of resentment. "Apparently K-9 met their standards right away. He's keeping Rodan company while she's on duty. I think that she's still trying to get him to tell her how she made the Demat gun that defeated the Sontarans."

Andred chuckles softly at the thought of Rodan interrogating K-9. _She would have better luck with Chancellor Borusa._

He drums his fingers against the armrest and quizzes, "Have you decided on any topics to discuss with my mother?"

"I don't usually impress people with my words, Andred. In my tribe, it is the custom to impress your mate and his family with your skills as a Sevateem warrior," she tells him proudly.

Andred bears a slight grimace as he informs her, "Hunting and killing won't impress my mother, Leela."

She pokes her head out around the corner of the screen and inquires, "Then what will?"

He offers her a sad sort of smile when he declares, "Talking, only by telling her about yourself will you be able to impress her."

"Oh," mumbles Leela forlornly, "I see."

Her eyes widen hopefully as she suggests, "You know, if your mother really wanted to learn more about me then we should all go to the Wastelands together. Then she can see what I am truly like when I am in a more familiar territory."

Andred laughs but abruptly stops when she just stares at him in bewilderment. "You were making a joke, weren't you Leela?"

"No," states Leela a little huffily. "I was not."

Realizing his error, Andred rapidly attempts to make amends. "I wouldn't suggest it just yet, Leela. I wouldn't care to see the two of you together in the Wastelands until I'm sure that the two of you are able to interact without any problems. Not all Gallifreyans regenerate and well…you, not at all. Let's simply take one step at a time, shall we?"

Leela's expression is a mixture of fret and displeasure at his response as she goes back behind the screen to finish dressing. "Leela, are you almost finished?" queries Andred. "I don't want us to be late."

No sooner than he asks then she appears from behind the changing screen to stand before him in proper Gallifreyan robes. She smoothes down her robes in a nervous gesture and questions hesitantly, "Will this be alright?"

His gaze rakes over her gowned form and he has to remember to take a breath so that he doesn't automatically kick in his extra respiratory bypass. "Leela," he murmurs huskily, "you look beautiful."

She beams back at him even though her eyes still reflect her unease. "So this is acceptable, then? It will make a good impression on your mother?"

"Yes," answers Andred as he walks over to her. "Yes, of course it will, but why are you wearing them? I thought you preferred your own attire as you found Gallifreyan robes too constricting."

"I still do," she admits honestly, "but this first meeting with your mother is very important, and I did not wish to embarrass you."

He gazes at her with love and compassion as he raises his hand to cradle her cheek and assures, "That could never happen. Are you sure that you want to wear this, Leela? I want you to feel comfortable and I know how stifling you find our garments."

"I will be fine," promises Leela. "Besides, it will only be for the luncheon and then you can always help me out of them later." His returning smile is quickly becoming predatory at her statement and she knows that they really do need to hurry if they don't want to miss his mother all together.

Leela is highly amused to note Andred's disappointment when she grabs his hand and tugs him towards the hall leading towards the entranceway instead of the bed. "Come, Andred, it's time to meet your mother."

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I would like to dedicate this chapter, as well as The Soldier and the Savage series, to both Fallen -Angel -Spirit and a very special guest, Lazarus, on FF. Recently, you both gave me a much needed lift in spirits in regards to this 'verse and your words of encouragement are what will keep it going. Thank you both so much. :)

Standing outside the Community Dining Area, Leela fidgets nervously while Andred tries to soothe her. "Leela, you need to calm down. There is nothing to worry about; everything is going to be fine." Trying his best to hold back a grimace, he silently frets, _I hope._

When she continues to ignore him and repeatedly smoothes down her dress and hair, he firmly takes her hands in his own and gently requests, "Leela, please tell me what is wrong, it cannot simply be meeting my mother. I have never seen you this upset, not even when the Sontarans were hunting us."

Leela offers him a rueful scowl as she claims, "The Sontarans were merely warriors, Andred." She casts an anxious glance into the dining area before turning back to face him. "This is family."

She releases a sigh of frustration while gazing at him forlornly as she admits, "I don't want to lose you."

Andred's smile is both kind and reassuring as he lifts his hand to cradle her cheek and he vows, "Leela, just as you worry in regards to embarrassing me, _that will never happen._"

An elderly couple happens to come along at that precise moment, stopping just long enough to glare at the young couple's physical contact with both shock and abhorrence at such an emotional public display.

Issuing another sigh, this one more resigned, Leela reluctantly draws Andred's hand away from her face and murmurs, "This isn't considered to be proper behavior, Andred."

His smile becomes devilish as he tightens his grasp on her hand and raises it to his lips to brush a soft kiss across her knuckles. "And when have we ever been proper, my love?"

Leela offers a wide smile in return accompanied by soft laughter when Andred recalls another not so far away memory.

"Now how can we make you more comfortable, Leela? What do you need?" A teasing gleam enters his eyes as he politely inquires, "How about a knife, a bow, a quiver or a packet of Janis thorns?"

Acknowledging her own foolishness, Leela's grip suddenly tightens on Andred's hand and with fire in her eyes and a toss of her hair, she proclaims, "I am ready, Andred. Let us go and meet your mother."

They swiftly enter the room moving as one, each of them well aware that the other would still willingly bolt from this meeting given half the chance. Both Andred and Leela are silently considering turning this idea into an actual plan when a tall and stately dressed woman calls out to them and waves them over to her table.

Andred quickly steels his resolve and mutters, "Well, I suppose that it's time to face the music."

"Music?" asks Leela with a bewildered stare. "Is there to be a concert as well?"

Andred chuckles softly as they near the table and remarks, "It's merely a saying, Leela. It means that our moment has come."

Upon finishing his sentence, they arrive at his mother's table where Leela stands by quietly while Andred and his mother greet each other with barely imperceptible nods of acknowledgement.

Hestitantly, Leela steps forward and introduces herself. "Hello, Andred's mother, I am…"

"I know who you are, Leela," she declares as she cuts off her future daughter-in-law. With an accusing stare at Andred, she states, "My son _finally_ saw fit to confide in both his father and I of your existence."

_Be nice, Mother,_ warns Andred telepathically, _I love her._

Eyebrows rising at such a blatant admission, she is even more surprised when she turns to find Leela bowing low onto the ground in the form of a curtsy.

Having expected such a reaction during their first meeting, Leela recalls the formal introductions that she learned during her travels with the Doctor. She extends out her hand to his mother and states, "It is a pleasure to meet you."

Uncaring of the stares that Leela's display is garnering from the other diners, Andred's mother gazes down kindly at the young woman before taking her hand and pulling her to a standing position. "Please, Leela, call me Ambalika. Let's all dine outside in the garden area, shall we?"

Once they are all outside and seated comfortably, at least Ambalika, she attempts to ease the tension with some light conversation. "Well, shall we partake in, oh… what did the Doctor used to call it? Oh, yes, I remember now…small talk?"

Leela lights up at the Doctor's name, all traces of nervousness vanishing from her countenance. "You know the Doctor?" she asks excitedly.

"Oh, yes, my dear, I've known him for simply ages. We attended the Academy together at the same time." An expression of fondness cross her face as she remembers, "His particular brand of humor was only matched by his sense of adventure."

Leela flashes her first true smile of the day as she informs her, "He hasn't changed."

Ambalika's smile is genuine when she mentions, "So, Leela, Andred told me that the robes that he gave you were embroidered with our family crest." She holds herself proudly as she proclaims, "I don't know if Andred has told you but our family crest is several millennia old and our house is among those of the most respected on Gallifrey. I'm curious as to your opinion of it."

When Leela's confusion causes her to remain silent, Andred explains, "Our crest is the pattern that was woven throughout the cloth that I gave you, Leela."

As understanding immediately dawns, Leela opines, "Well, I thought that it was very ugl-" She halts her sentence when she catches Andred's pleading eyes and slight shaking of his head warning her not to go any further. "Um, it was, uh, uh…"

Outwardly, Ambalika maintains her composure while inwardly she cringes. _Dear Rassilon! Don't tell me that the child prefers to communicate in grunts._

Leela is finally able to find the words to answer, "Unusual, I found it very unusual. The Sevateem have nothing like it."

Ambalika simply nods at Leela while one telling glance at her son reveals him to be clutching the armrest in a deathgrip that he then promptly releases only to begin the entire process over again. _He still does that?_ she wonders in bemusement.

"Andred," his mother addresses him, "you know what I enjoy and I'm sure that you're familiar with Leela's tastes by now, so would you mind ordering our meal while I speak with Leela privately?"

"You want me to leave the two of you alone?" blurts Andred. "By yourselves?"

"Yes, Andred, dear," replies Ambalika with a hint of condescension, "that is the definition of the word after all." She swivels her gaze to Leela and questions in a tone that brooks no argument, "We'll be fine, won't we Leela?"

Leela answers firmly, "Of course we will." She turns her determined gaze onto Andred and proudly proclaims, "I am ready to face the music."

Andred closes his eyes to shut out his mother's shocked expression at Leela's choice of words and anguishes, _Let's hope it's not a funeral dirge._

Andred leaves to obtain their meal from the food dispenser in the main hall of the dining area while Ambalika warily eyes Leela from across the table. She straightens her posture and comments in a disapproving tone, "Andred's father and I were greatly disappointed to learn that Andred had refused an offer of advancement to Castellan. However, once he explained his reasoning, we did understand that for Andred, the decision that he made was due to a matter of honor."

She watches Leela appraisingly as she adds, "Politics are the basis and mainstay for any hope of advancement on Gallifrey. Andred is most likely giving up any future possibilities for a promotion when he forms a union with you. Are you truly both able to accept that burden overshadowing your marriage and what those consequences might entail?"

Leela's stare hardens slightly at Ambalika's assumption that she and Andred had not considered the adversities that they would surely face when she chose to remain on Gallifrey. Although their courtship was swift, the decision to face his world's prejudice was made with both heart _and _mind.

In this instance, Leela doesn't even take, much less need, a moment to consider her answer before she retorts, "I am aware that Andred loves his work and what marrying me might cost him in regards to his future." At Ambalika's nod of satisfaction, Leela reiterates, "Andred loves his work, Ambalika, but he loves me more."

With a scarcely undetectable nod of acceptance, Ambalika concedes, "I can see that, Leela, even if he hadn't informed me of that fact himself."

Leela acknowledges her victory with a slight smirk before she remarks, "I hope that I have settled any fears that you may have concerning our marriage." Her gaze and tone both become somewhat anxious when she questions, "Do you have any objections to our having children?"

Ambalika seems to consider this for a moment, before dashing off a quick response followed by her own inquiry. "Any child, regardless of the means of their conception, would be welcome in our family, Leela. However, I am rather inquisitive on one point."

She leans forward in keen interest as she tells her, "Leela, Andred told me about your objections to the Looms, and from what I understand of your background, I can see your point of view. I do think that I should make you aware though, that a union on Gallifrey tends to be more of a melding of the minds rather than a joining of the bodies. Knowing that you have a more primal nature that leans more towards the physical, will this be a problem for you?"

Leela's brow furrows as she figures out how best to convey her words. "In my tribe, we are very physical, whether it is with our labors, fighting or in love. Because of this, it is our natural instinct to show our emotions physically and allow any connection of the mind to grow from the connection of our hearts. Also, I believe that it is much easier to shut one's mind off from another than to shut off the body's reaction."

Much impressed by Leela's reply, Ambalika takes a moment to view her future daughter-in-law through new eyes before murmuring, "You make an excellent argument for the advocacy of physical intimacy, Leela. Perhaps it is you, and not Andred, who should be speaking to the High Council on your behalf."

Pleased with Ambalika's response, Leela is found to be sporting a huge grin when Andred returns to the table. He breathes a sigh of relief as he notes, "I see that you two appear to be getting along well. What are you talking about?"

"Sex, Andred," answers his mother mischievously, "we were talking about sex."

Blanching, he chokes out, "I'm sorry, I must have misheard you."

Leela turns to assure him, "No, you heard her correctly, Andred. We are discussing sex."

"I would love to hear your views on the subject, son," pronounces Ambalika as she bears a smile similarly striking to that of a cobra.

Andred hurriedly places everyone's meal tablets onto their plates, much to Leela's displeasure, and croaks, "It seems that I've forgotten dessert, how remiss of me. Please don't delay your conversation on my account," and rushes away back into the main hall.

"Well, that was fun," deadpans Ambalika as she watches Andred's form fade away into the throng of diners. She casts a playful gaze onto Leela. "I am finding that I quite like you more than I thought I would, Leela, but setting that sentiment aside, I am afraid that the time has come to ask the most dreaded of all questions from a potential mother-in-law."

Leela braces herself for this latest inquiry and meeting Ambalika's gaze with her own unwavering one, she inquires resolutely, "And that would be?"

"How do you intend to take care of my son?" She waves a hand to indicate their surroundings and notes, "As I am sure that you are already aware of by now, the Citadel is extremely self-sufficient. Everything that we rely on to accommodate us is either mechanical, chemical or computerized, all created from the latest technological advances. My point is, Leela, what exactly do you intend to contribute to this union?"

Leela's resolve doesn't falter even once while under Ambalika's piercing stare as she relates, "Besides my love, loyalty, respect, trust and friendship? I know that there is not much that I can offer at an intellectual level, but I do have my own particular skills which I will be calling upon during our honeymoon."

Eyes bulging, Ambalika rasps, "Excuse me?"

Leela holds her chin high and throws back her shoulders as she proudly declares, "We will be going to the Wastelands to visit the Outsiders for our honeymoon. Once we are settled, I will hunt and kill the animals that I come across to provide us with food."

Unable to hide her distaste at this vision, Ambalika persists, "Leela, Andred may not utilize his survival training very often but he does share some of your skills. Don't you think that you will make him feel useless if you leave him with nothing to do?"

"Oh, there will be plenty for Andred to do while we're there," answers Leela merrily. "While I am busy hunting, he can clean the hut, cut skins and weave baskets. Then, when I return with my kill, he can prepare the meal."

Ambalika's state of disbelief is such that she can barely utter, "You're going to have Andred cook and clean for you while on your honeymoon?" At Leela's enthusiastic nod, she speaks in a very grave and serious tone. "Leela, I want you to consider your answer carefully, when I ask you this next question."

Leela takes a deep calming breath and nods to indicate that she is ready for the question. Ambalika is unable to hold back the faintest giggle when she requests, "May I please be there when you tell him?"

Frowning in consternation, Leela discovers that she has no need to reply when they are interrupted by a voice coming from the garden entrance. The voice belongs to an elegantly clad noblewoman who is known as Envika. Ambalika has always found her to be incredibly pompous and tiresome, even for a Gallifreyan.

"Ambalika," she greets in a voice full of disdain, "what a pleasure to see you here." She directs her gaze to Leela and surmises, "This must be the alien that I have heard so much about."

Both Leela and Ambalika straighten up in anger at the offending remark but it is Leela who grinds out between clenched teeth, "My name is Leela."

"How nice for you," acknowledges Envika in a haughty tone. "Where exactly do you originate from, _Leela_?

Leela meets her gaze head on while she answers, "I am a warrior of the Sevateem."

"You are a warrior?" Envika visibly recoils in disgust. "So fighting and killing then? Well, I suppose that you can expect nothing less when it comes to dealing with lower life forms." She displays a slight shudder of revulsion. "How archaic."

Ambalika glares at the newcomer as she defends, "Leela is not a lower life form, Envika. From what Andred has told me, she is a prestigious warrior who came to Gallifrey's aid when we needed her most. Not to mention, she is soon to become a member of my family."

Envika merely dismisses the rebuke with a roll of her eyes while Leela looks to Ambalika and questions, "Archaic? I do not know what that means."

"How astonishing," huffs Envika who immediately quiets upon a glower from Ambalika.

Ambalika ignores the woman in favor of focusing her full attention onto Leela. "The term archaic refers to something that is considered to be old fashioned, ancient and belonging to a much older time."

Realizing that their cultures might not be so different after all, and wanting to share a common bond with Leela, Ambalika divulges, "Did you know that two of the most powerful and revered Time Lords that were ever produced on Gallifrey acted in ways that could be construed as archaic?"

For once, Envika chooses to maintain her silence as she is as curious as Leela is as to what Ambalika has to say. She continues, "Although we have continued to reap the benefits of their knowledge and experiments in time travel, there are those on Gallifrey who also labeled them as vindictive and cruel."

"How so?" inquires Leela with great interest.

Ambalika replies, "It has been said that they were men who believed that the end results justified any means necessary."

Leela slowly nods in consideration of this new insight into Gallifrey's history before stating, "I am aware of men like that. The Doctor and I have fought men like that many times."

"The Doctor?" hisses Envika. "That man is nothing but a renegade and an embarrassment to Gallifrey."

Leela's chair nearly falls over when she unexpectedly rises and advances towards Envika. Fists clenched, she growls, "The Doctor is an embarrassment to _no one_! He has saved more people and planets than you could ever hope to know, including your own world! I would not be here now if it wasn't for him."

"Well," questions Envika smugly, "that merely supports everything that I have just said, does it not?"

Ambalika has had enough and frostily voices, "I believe that it would be best if you left, Envika. _**Now**_."

"Yes," agrees Leela as she presses forward causing Envika to retreat a few steps in automatic response. "That would be wise, before I show you how _archaic_ that I can be."

Taken aback by both Leela's outburst and Ambalika's lack of support, Envika hurriedly turns on her heel and storms out of the garden area without another word. Leela glares in the direction that she's taken while Ambalika breathes a sigh of relief at her departure before directing a compassionate gaze towards Leela.

"I am truly sorry for that, Leela," she apologizes with heartfelt sympathy. "That woman has always been unpleasant at the best of times, but that was completely uncalled for."

"Leela slowly turns back to Ambalika, her expression full of bitterness and resignation at the daily occurrence of bias that she has been forced to endure during her stay on Gallifrey. "It is nothing that I have not encountered before, Ambalika, nothing that I am not used to."

"You do realize, Leela, that not only will this not be the last time that you suffer such insults, but this will most likely be an ongoing occurrence as long as you stay on this planet?" inquires Ambalika gently.

Leela keeps silent but her gaze hardens to steel as she looks at the woman before her. Moving slowly, so as to not startle her prey, she reaches into a pocket of her robes and withdraws her knife.

Alarmed at the young woman's actions, Ambalika is too frightened to react other than to gasp out a whisper. "Leela? What?" And then Leela throws the knife.

**To Be Concluded…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** Just a reminder that there is an inside joke at the end of the story that refers to a scene from She's Worth It.

_**Previous Chapter:**__** "I am truly sorry for that, Leela," she apologizes with heartfelt sympathy. "That woman has always been unpleasant at the best of times, but that was completely uncalled for."**_

"Leela slowly turns back to Ambalika, her expression full of bitterness and resignation at the daily occurrence of bias that she has been forced to endure during her stay on Gallifrey. "It is nothing that I have not encountered before, Ambalika, nothing that I am not used to."

"You do realize, Leela, that not only will this not be the last time that you suffer such insults, but this will most likely be an ongoing occurrence as long as you stay on this planet?" inquires Ambalika gently.

Leela keeps silent but her gaze hardens to steel as she looks at the woman before her. Moving slowly, so as to not startle her prey, she reaches into a pocket of her robes and withdraws her knife.

Alarmed at the young woman's actions, Ambalika is too frightened to react other than to gasp out a whisper. "Leela? What?" And then Leela throws the knife.

Ambalika's scream of terror rings throughout the community dining area instilling alarm and fear into the other patrons while simultaneously calling her son to her side.

Andred reappears almost instantly inside the entranceway of the garden to find his mother slumped in her chair with her eyes shut tight and clutching at the robes over her chest in terror while Leela kneels before her in concern.

"Ambalika, are you alright?" she asks in worry. "Everything is fine now, the snake is dead."

"Snake?" she whispers to the young warrior without opening her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Before Leela has a chance to reply, Andred kneels down alongside Leela and takes his mother's hands in his own. "Mother, are you alright? Leela, what happened here?"

Leela points to an area of the garden directly behind Ambalika to indicate the dead animal lying behind her. "There was a snake that was about to strike out at your mother, Andred, so I killed it."

Andred's eyes widen in shock before setting in a deadly glare aimed at the serpent. "It's a Taipan and they're venomous." His gaze is full of gratitude when he turns to look at his betrothed. "Leela, you saved my mother's life."

Ambalika begins to rouse herself from her stupor and croaks, "A Taipan? But they are only found outside the Citadel, how did it find its way in here?"

Andred rises and inspects the area behind the snake with a grimace. "There's a crack in the barrier that separates us from the outside. It must have occurred when the Doctor punched a hole in the transduction barrier." He lays a comforting hand on his mother's shoulder and states, "The workmen must have overlooked the garden area, I'll have one of the reconstruction crews see to it immediately."

Ambalika grasps her son's hand as if to draw support from him and finally opens her eyes to gaze wearily at Leela. "I'm sorry, Leela. I didn't realize that I was in danger…I thought…"

"You thought what?" inquires Leela in bewilderment until she receives her answer in the look of shame on Ambalika's face. "Oh, I see," comprehends Leela quickly, "you thought that I was attacking you."

Leela slowly rises to a standing position and draws herself to her full height as she calmly addresses Andred. "I cannot imagine that anyone would want to continue lunch after this, Andred. I think it would be best if you took your mother home."

"We'll both take her home, Leela," suggests Andred gently. He speaks in quiet and even tones so as not to startle her. He knows instantly that she is beginning to withdraw from him and the life that he is offering her and he doesn't need his Gallifreyan intellect to know why. "Once we're assured that my Mother is settled, we can return to your quarters and -"

"That won't be necessary, Andred," declares Leela firmly. "I will be fine on my own; your mother is the one who needs you now." She wears a wistful smile as she recalls, "The Doctor was always quick to call me a savage, whether I had done well in his eyes or not. At times it was an obviously an insult but usually…mostly, I believe that he meant it as a term of affection."

She flashes the barest hint of the sadness and pain that is tearing through her at the thought of losing the prospect of the life that she thought she and Andred were to have together. "That is not the case with the people of your world." She glances at his mother before meeting Andred's gaze with firm decision. "I would willingly stand up to all who oppose our marriage, Andred, whether it's the Council or residents of the Citadel, but I will not come between you and your family."

Leela stares down at Ambalika, both in sympathy and in affront. "I am alone in this universe, Ambalika. My mother and sister have long since passed and when I lost my father, I left my tribe and began my travels with the Doctor. I tell you this not to gain your sympathy, but so that you will realize that family means everything to me. So although I am alone, you need not worry about losing Andred. I will make no attempt to divide him from his family."

Without another word, Leela swivels on her heel and strides out of the garden area with her head held high. When she reaches the interior of the dining area, she takes note of the gazes that hold her in disregard and with open hatred. She stops momentarily to meet them head on and although her returning glare may never match that of the overwhelming power and authority that the Doctor seems to radiate so easily, she is still quite satisfied to see that for once she is not the one who has been made to feel uncomfortable.

Hours later in the living room of Leela's living quarters, she and Andred are deep in argument over her decision to leave. Andred is torn between frustration and begging when she makes another attempt to pass him to head out the front door.

He swiftly blocks her and grabs her shoulders while pleading with her to see reason. "Leela, please sit down with me so that we can discuss this, I know that we can work through this!"

She knocks his hands away from her and insists heatedly, "There is no longer anything to work through, Andred, now let me pass!"

"And where do you think that you're going, back to the Outsiders?" His voice is laced with anger and desperation as he reminds her, "You don't even have any supplies with you!"

"I didn't need them last time either! I don't need anything or anyone to survive the Wastelands, Andred, I can take care of myself!" She darts around him and struggles in his grip when he catches her, immediately stilling when she hears his next words.

"I thought that we were going to take care of each other. That was the plan, wasn't it?" he asks gently as he draws her tightly to him, her back pressing against the front of his body. "To take care of each other for as long as we have together?"

Her head drops slightly forward as she admits, "That was before I met your mother."

They both smile slightly as he confesses wryly, "Why do you think that I kept the two of you away from each other for so long?"

She leans back into him and takes comfort from his warm embrace. "I love you, Andred, but I meant what I said. I will not come between you and your family."

He draws his arms tightly around her waist securing her against him and rests his head alongside hers. "That doesn't have to happen, Leela. My mother was wrong; she admitted that after you left. Gallifreyans are not used to outsiders, our first instinct is mistrust of all other species and unfortunately, that was the path that my mother chose to follow when you threw your knife."

"It doesn't matter," declares Leela softly, almost timid. "If it hadn't been my attack on the Taipan than it would have been something else. We were foolish to think that we could be together. You told me yourself that your planet follows certain laws and customs in the interaction of outsiders, we should have realized and accepted that your family would be no different."

Andred's head jerks up at Leela's words, not merely at their meaning but at the tone with which she's voicing them. Her speech is soft, quiet and almost hesitant, and the words are not delivered in the manner that he has come to associate with the woman that he loves. He does not relinquish his grip, fearful that she will run if given the chance, but manages to slowly turn her to face him. "Leela, what is wrong? And don't tell me that it is because of my mother, there must be more. Not in all the time that I have known you, have I ever seen you look so vulnerable, I would almost say that you looked scared."

"I am scared," she confesses as she stares back at him sadly. "There has never been anything so important to me before and I don't know how I will live without you by my side." She lays her head on his chest and breathes in his scent as if to burn it into her memory. "I will survive of course, it is what I do best, but I will not _live_ without you."

"And you won't have to, Leela," he insists as he takes hold of her chin and directs her gaze back up to him. "I will always be by your side. The wildest beast could not drive me away," he begins to show the hint of a smile as he vows, "not even you."

Leela has no choice but to smile in return and although still fretful, there is a spark of determination that is beginning to grow in her eyes and she asks pointedly, "And what of your family, Andred? What if they continue to disapprove of us?"

Andred's gaze falls to the side as he considers her question and then immediately returns to hers when he has his answer. "Then if you were still uncomfortable here, we would simply leave."

"Leave?" Leela releases a nervous laugh. "The Citadel or the planet?"

"Either, both," he readily supplies. "The Doctor was only a scientist when he absconded with his Type 40 TARDIS and left Gallifrey. I am in charge of Security, we would have a much easier time."

"Your family-" she begins before he quickly cuts her off.

"My family can visit us if they choose to or they can wait until we decide to visit them. I love my family, Leela, but I will not have them dictate my life and from the moment that you decided to stay with me, you became my life. If they want to continue to be part of our lives then they will have to learn to make concessions and accept you as my wife." His hand moves from cradling her face to tangling in her hair as he declares, "Because I will not leave you, Leela, and I will not let you leave me."

Their kiss is loving yet fierce, aggressive yet forgiving and somehow manages to convey all that they have ever felt and meant to each other since they met. All too soon they are interrupted by the sound of the front door's chimes alerting them to the fact that they have a visitor.

The couple reluctantly releases each other and it is Andred who strides over to open the door to find his mother standing stiffly on Leela's doorstep. "I would say that I'm surprised to find you here, Andred, but that would be a lie." When he continues to stand in place and merely stare at her, she rolls her eyes and huffs, "Andred, I have come to see Leela. Now, either move out of my way so that I may enter or I will move aside so that you may leave."

At the threat of his mother being alone with Leela, he hastily steps back and allows her to enter the room. She scans the room until she spies Leela and ignoring her son, she draws herself up proudly and immediately walks over to the young woman.

When they are face to face, Ambalika raises her chin defiantly at the uncomfortable situation while Leela continues to watch her impassively, refusing to speak until the older woman has her say. Glancing back at her son and seeing that he is wearing the same inexpressive countenance as Leela, she instantly realizes that he will be of no help to her in addressing her future daughter-in-law. In light of this, her defiance rapidly fades leaving only the distraught feeling that she has carried within her hearts since she realized her horrible mistake regarding Leela's intentions.

Steeling herself, she takes a deep breath and attempts to make amends. "Leela, I have come here to apologize to you. From all that Andred has told me about you and from everything that I have gleaned from meeting with you, I should not have jumped to the conclusion that you were attacking me. Granted, my experience with off-worlders is few and far between so I am not accustomed to having weapons thrown in my direction…" she glances up to note a look of fury flash across Andred's face and she clears her throat, "but still…I should have not leapt to such an unflattering conclusion and held onto it, especially since you were so quick to check on my well-being in obvious concern."

Leela listens to the woman while bearing a blank expression until she has finished speaking. She looks over to Andred who is wearing a satisfied smile and then glances over at his mother who is wearing an expectant one. When it is obvious that Ambalika is awaiting any sign of forgiveness or least some sort of reaction, Leela begins to open her mouth but then instantly shuts it in consternation. "That was an apology, was it not?"

The slightest bit of tension eases from Ambalika's frame as well as her eyes when she declares, "Yes, Leela, it was an apology."

The young Sevateem's gaze darts over to Andred and she sees that he is wearing an expression that is as hopeful as his mother's own, and with wisdom that she has accumulated throughout her life in addition to her travels with the Doctor, she knows that it is not only Andred's family who will have to make concessions from time to time if they are to make this work.

"Then I accept your apology," she proclaims graciously before pinning Ambalika down with a meaningful stare. "However, I would like to assure that you need never worry about my attacking you, there is no moment of anger strong enough to will me to hurt you. If that is not enough to relieve your worry than please know that in hurting you, I would only be hurting Andred and that is something that I never wish to do."

Ambalika has the decency to look embarrassed at Leela's vow of reassurance and in turn hastens to give surety to the young woman that that particular concern is no longer prominent in her mind. "I fully understand that now, Leela, and I cannot express enough how truly and deeply I regret my transgression at our luncheon in not comprehending it earlier regardless of my state of mind. Gallifreyans hold logic in the highest regard above all else and I am ashamed to admit that I was not up to the task when the Taipan made its assault."

Leela's befuddled gaze immediately seeks out Andred, who while sporting a huge grin immediately declares, "Yes, Leela, that is still an apology."

Leela smiles widely while Ambalika acknowledges Leela's acceptance of her apology with a small nod of gratitude. She then reaches into her robes and withdraws a diminutive wooden box ornately carved with several Gallifreyan symbols and gazes at it fondly before presenting it to Leela.

Leela opens the box to discover a silver necklace with what appears to be a glass rose open in full bloom with a silver backing hanging at the end of the beaded chain and tiny jeweled beads dangling from the chain, each an inch apart from the other, every other one either completely clear or displaying the softest hue of green. Ambalika's voice is full of pride when she announces, "That locket has been in my family for countless generations, every female ancestor in my family has received their own necklace when they announce that they are forming a union. Therefore, it is tradition in my family for the eldest matriarch to give it to the next daughter in line of our House. Andred's father and I have only produced male heirs so I have never been given the opportunity to present it as the other women in my family have."

Ambalika's countenance softens greatly as does her voice as she removes the necklace from the box and clasps it around Leela's neck. "You are a gift that I thought I would never be blessed enough to receive, Leela. We are honored for you to become a member of our family and we eagerly welcome you as a daughter in our name, in our House and in our hearts."

The room is held silent, all for different reasons. Andred is speechless with surprise at his mother's offering as he was not even aware of the necklace's existence which made sense since he only had brothers. Although when he searches through all of his memories, he does seem to recall a flash when his mother held his youngest brother when he was only a day old and…yes…she was wearing that very necklace. He didn't remember it before now because he was such a small child at the time and he had never seen the necklace since.

Leela remains silent as she takes in the ramifications of such a gift and the words that accompanied them. The Doctor always told her that words have power but Leela never gave much consideration to that statement. To her, strength was power or one's actions which proved their sincerity and their worth. Her hand trails up her chest to lift the rose into her view while she judges the strength of Ambalika's words and gift and what they mean for her and hopefully her new family.

Ambalika quietly stands by as she patiently awaits the judgment of her son's betrothed and possibly that of her son. She is devastated to know how deeply she has hurt Leela, now that she has met and come to know her, and aches for the pain that she has brought into her son's eyes at the possibility of losing the love that he thought that he would never find. For although Gallifreyans value logic above all else and frequently enter into arranged marriages, they are still capable of love. And when a Gallifreyan finds love, they love like no other.

The silence is finally broken when Leela's gaze rises to meet her future mother-in-law and states, "Thank you for both your words and your gift, Ambalika. You have spoken words that I thought never to hear from any of your people that would hold me in such a place of…of…" she stumbles through her memories with the Doctor in search of the right word until she finds it, "in such a place of high esteem. The fact that you would entrust me with such a cherished tribute proves to me that you mean what you say." She reaches a hand out to the woman to take her hand and smiling brightly declares, "And the honor of joining your family will be all mine."

Ambalika breathes a sigh of relief and extending her hand to cradle Leela's face, she leans over and kisses it gently before pulling back and assuming a more formal manner. "Please consider that as a small token of gratitude for saving my life today, that was very brave of you."

"Yes," agrees Andred heartily. "Not to mention lucky. Taipan's are as fast as they are venomous and I had no idea that you had your knife underneath your robes."

Leela bears a smug expression at the praising of her warrior skills and cleverness, even when Ambalika arches an eyebrow inquiringly at her son. "And what would _you_ know about what Leela wears underneath her robes, Andred? You are only just betrothed!"

Without batting an eye and only a slight flush on his cheeks, Andred promptly replies, "I am the head of Internal Security, Mother, I need to know these things."

Ambalika's expression carries more than a hint of mistrust when she encourages, "Yes, well…you make sure that being in charge of Security is the only position that you concern yourself with, at least until after you have formed your union!"

"Mother!" exclaims Andred in mortification. "I would greatly appreciate it if you would not think about Leela and myself in that way!"

"Yes, please don't," adds Leela beseechingly. "Andred has told me how thoughts of his family do not allow him to focus on our lovemaking."

"Excuse me? D-d-did you just say…?" sputters Ambalika with an accusing eye aimed towards Andred.

"Mother, please remember your training at the Academy," offers Andred in soothing tones. "Remember what lovemaking was defined as? Hand holding, an innocent embrace, a touch upon the cheek, we've done nothing more than that."

Both Leela's and Ambalika's eyebrows rise at this declaration, but both women manage to hold their tongues. Too much bad feeling has passed this day and no one wants to incur anymore if it is not duly necessary.

Ambalika casts one last doubtful glance at her son before turning to Leela with a gentle expression. "It will be a great honor to our family and our House on the day that Andred's father and I can call you our daughter. It is a day that I fervently look forward to."

She places a final kiss on Leela's cheek and Leela in turn kisses her hand attempting formality in a gesture of honor towards Andred's mother. "Thank you, Ambalika. I look forward to that day as well, to know that I have finally found a people to call family as well as a place to call home."

Ambalika smiles softly at Leela before turning to Andred with a pointed stare. "Perhaps you would be so kind as to escort me home, Andred? After all, it would not do for you to remain here unchaperoned before your union."

Andred quickly concedes, "Of course not, Mother." She nods curtly and leaves them alone for a moment's privacy to say goodnight while she waits in the hall.

Leela is beaming at the day's turn of events but inquires resignedly, "So, I will see you tomorrow, then?"

Andred darts a quick peek over his shoulder before whispering, "I'll see you later tonight. After today, I think that I need to start running a nightly security check for weapons." He gives her a swift and heated kiss full of promise of the passion yet to come and then hurries off to join his mother.

As the door shuts, Leela cradles the rose on her necklace and rubs her thumb along the almost diamond like texture while she gazes into its many facets. Like her it is plain and clear to see through allowing nothing to hide, its exterior appears hard yet inside it is fragile, and with just the right light, it can shine more brightly than the stars so that it can be seen for what it truly is, a gem.

Leela curls her fist around the rose, clutching it to her breast as she takes a deep breath and releases a sigh of relief. For it is in this one moment above all the others on Gallifrey or even with her tribe that Leela finally feels as though she has truly found peace. She has a new home, a new family and love and she can at last say that she now has somewhere that she truly belongs.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, Andred is busy ushering his mother down the hall at a speedy pace. "Are you in a rush for any particular reason, son?"

Andred clears his throat nervously but continues his steady pace, practically dragging his mother alongside him. "There are some security checks that I need to perform."

"Ah,yes," she notes in understanding. "I believe that you said that you had a weapons check later tonight if I heard you correctly?"

Andred halts his stride and catches his mother when she trips from the unforeseen stop. "You heard that?" he squeaks.

"Gallifreyan hearing, son," she explains as she taps her ear. "That's how I was able to remain one step ahead of you and your brothers as children, remember?" He offers her a sheepish look as penance until she asks her next question with a completely straight face. "So, will you be discharging your weapon this evening?"

He gasps in horror as he steps back from her. "Mother, please!"

Ambalika laughs heartily at her son's distress and needs a moment to catch her breath before she can form a reply. "Oh, Andred, you are so inhibited for one so young! You are definitely your father's son. Poor Leela, she definitely has her work cut out for her."

She smiles as she tugs on his arm to continue their journey. "I hope she likes your wedding present as much as the locket. Your father is bringing it home with him when he returns from his business trip."

"Most likely she will, if only not to offend you," he says laughingly. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

His mother's eyes flash with excitement as she shares, "It is a wooden statue of one of the ancient warriors of Gallifrey and her mate! I thought it would be fitting."

Andred grins widely at her thoughtfulness. "She will love it Mother, thank you."

"I hope so dear," responds Ambalika a bit fretfully. "And, well, if not, she can always use it for target practice with her knife."

Andred laughs at his mother's jest and replies, "Right, mother, as if that would ever happen."

**THE END**


End file.
